Time After Time
by Cyndi
Summary: He let the pain punish him for being a prisoner to his passion. .o Armadaverse OptimusxMegatron SLASH o.


Warning: CONTAINS SLASH. Armadaverse OptimusxMegatron

.o

**Time after Time**

.o

"_Caught up in circles, confusion_

_is nothing new_

_Flashback--warm nights--_

_almost left behind_..."

Cyndi Lauper, "Time after Time"

.o

Megatron hated the monorail. Well, he didn't hate the monorail itself...he hated the fact that it let him think too much.

He hated pushing between bodies to reach the private compartments in the back.

Most of all, he _hated_ that all the private compartments were occupied this particular day. His ticket popped up showing two checks in the private compartment box. He had to share for part of his journey.

Monorails were "peace zones". Any fighting between Autobots and Decepticons was illegal while aboard the transport vehicle. Violators were thrown in prison regardless of who started the altercation.

_So I can't blast that foolish ticket teller. Pity. Must be his lucky day_.

Megatron felt the monorail jolt into motion again, floating along on its tracks of metal, air and electricity. He accepted an energon cube from the serving bot walking the corridor. The drink relaxed him into a state of light inebriation.

_I wonder what Optimus is doing--no! Don't think about him!_

Another growl left his throat. He was thinking again--and no matter what he did his mind continued its backwards slide into the time _before_ the war, back when he loved Optimus with enough passion to melt the sky.

Optimus was the most attractive Autobot Megatron had ever seen. The softest lips existed behind his silver mask. His tapered fingers could slip between the tightest panels and tantalize sensitive wiring. Even his eyes--golden--were glowing sex in the right light.

But Megatron's main obsession was Optimus' legs. Particularly, his thighs. They were white, smooth and delicious. They _looked_ as good as they felt. Dear Primus, how he used to run his tongue over them and drive Optimus into gleeful shivers.

Megatron ordered a second drink and downed it. The world retreated a few inches, as if making room for his thoughts to float about his head like the passing city lights. Sometimes he still fantasized about the times before the war. The division of ideas, no matter how cold and hateful it grew, couldn't extinguish the embers he kept safe in a secret corner of his Spark.

They were bonded. He knew Optimus still had feelings as well. Such powerful emotions were hard to ignore in close proximity. Not that Megatron minded--once in awhile he liked to drag Optimus into a trench, or a corner, or even behind a shadow and uplink him into a moaning mass of machinery.

The idea made him flinch. Maybe one day he'd work up the courage to finish Optimus off.

Just...not now.

_No, don't even think that far ahead. It...hurts too much to imagine life without him--though I loathe to admit it. I need that idealistic pile of--mmh, I must be a little overcharged_...

Images of Optimus flickered across the backs of his optics. The way his jaw dropped during orgasm, how his eyes glowed, the sound of static buzzing between their joined bodies and the smell of hot copper...

Megatron's circuits heated up until he forgot he'd soon have company. He leaned back in his seat, spread his legs and dipped two fingers into his access port. Sparks flickered against his fingertips as he sought to fill the part of him that ached. He licked his lips and stiffened, his systems coming into full arousal and--

"...here you are, sir. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

_Slag!_ Megatron slammed his codpiece shut and pulled his knees together a half-second before the door hissed open. He almost recoiled when the very legs he'd been thinking of filled his view--a sight he both welcomed and angrily lamented.

"Oh, _you_," groaned the Decepticon leader. He still trembled from his near-overload.

Optimus scooted past Megatron's knees to sit by the window. He slouched only slightly, but his legs spread apart. And then, as if the universe conspired to drive Megatron mad, Optimus rubbed his hands over his thighs to wipe away dust before settling his fists on his knees.

"Bad day?" Optimus inquired. His smooth, silver voice hinted only slightly at his annoyance. So the feeling was mutual.

"It is _now_," grumbled Megatron. He peered down at his own lap because looking out the window meant looking at Optimus and gazing out the compartment window would appear ridiculous. He really wished he'd brought a data pad to read. But no, he had to decide on a little self-service that he'd have to skip because Optimus had to get on this Primus-forsaken monorail _today_.

Snorting, Optimus turned his head. "I can sense your contempt. Just say you hate me and get it over with."

"Shut up, Optimus."

"Megatron, I've had a terrible day. I don't need you making it worse. Let's just ignore each other and I'll be out of your servos in thirty minutes."

_I'd rather have you IN my servos right now_... "...fine."

Optimus punched the service button and ordered a cube of high grade.

This shocked Megatron. As long as he'd known Optimus, he _never_ drank. It...almost hurt, knowing that part of his innocence was gone. "Since when do you drink?"

He shrugged. "When I need to relax. It isn't as easy as it used to be." Then he shot a pointed look across the compartment, "I didn't expect this war to go on as long as it did."

A sigh escaped Megatron's fanged mouth. Optimus' optics paused on it a nanosecond before he turned his head away. Through their bond, Megatron sensed the faintest tinkle of arousal--but he was doing his best to ignore it.

Naturally...Megatron remembered how he met Optimus in a train much like this one. They were stuck in a compartment together like they were now. Optimus kept putting his feet up to annoy him. He had the audacity to retract his mask and grin, and Megatron was lost to him forever. Next thing Megatron knew, he was kissing that smile, sliding between those white legs and locked port to port with the most attractive mech he'd ever laid eyes on. He didn't even know his _name_ until afterward.

_"By the way, I'm Optimus..."_

_"Megatron."_

_"Hm. Is this how you introduce yourself to everyone?"_

_"No, you were just asking for it."_

He shook off the memory and rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. They were young back then...young and innocent and--

_No! I do not miss those days. I do NOT miss those days. I do not_--

Optimus' drink arrived. He tipped the serving bot, but didn't retract his mask until the compartment door closed again.

--_but sometimes I long for them_.

Megatron averted his eyes, yet found it impossible to resist temptation and raised his head again. Primus, those lips...heart-shaped, soft and delicious. He watched Optimus chug the entire contents of the energon cube like a rookie showoff. Glowing lilac trails trickled off the corners of his mouth. A sweep of his tongue wiped them away. Then he rubbed the rim of the cube against his shiny bottom lip and licked off the light rust dust sprinkled there for flavoring. It made the heat in Megatron's codpiece even more unbearable.

_Damn you, Optimus!_

"That's the good stuff," the Autobot leader sighed. One cube had him buzzed enough that he'd be ticketed if spotted in his vehicle mode.

"You're pathetic, Prime! I've had two and I'm only slightly off."

"You have a drink once or twice a day. I don't."

"And you call yourself a drinker..."

Optimus' voice gained a cold edge, a chink in its smoothness that gave Megatron pause. "I _drink_ once in awhile. That doesn't make me a _drinker_ like you."

Then he sat back and his legs flopped open again. A white valley leading to a blue gate of bliss. In doing so he invaded Megatron's personal space.

Megatron used his knees to shove Optimus' legs aside. "Stay on your own side!"

"Get off my case!" Optimus kicked his shin armor _hard_. The clang rang out through the compartment.

Getting to his feet, Megatron bared his fangs and narrowed his optics, "Oh, if it's a fight you--"

Optimus stood up as well, "Don't start with that! It's illegal to fight in here, so why don't you just shut your--"

The train jolted to a stop. Inertia threw Optimus across the compartment like a toy. Megatron fell into his seat and grabbed the guard rail by the door. He almost laughed at how Optimus' face slammed into the opposite wall. The fool was so drunk he couldn't stop himself.

Suddenly, the lights guttered out. People shouted in alarm. Dim emergency lighting came on in the floor--all except for this particular compartment. Of _course_ this car would be the one with the _broken_ lights.

A minute passed and nothing happened. This wasn't a drill.

Megatron stood up in mild alarm just as a squeaky voice broke over the com:

"I'm sorry, dear passengers, but the monorail's electrical system seems to be malfunctioning. We'll be without full power until repairs are complete. Please be patient and you will be refunded upon arrival at the next station."

"Wonderful," the Decepticon punched the wall Optimus' face already dented.

Optimus hadn't moved or made a sound since he hit the wall. Megatron just barely made out his form slumped face-down across the two seats. The impact must have caused a reboot in his central processors. Then again, any knock to the head could render an over-energized bot offline.

"_Wonderful_," Megatron reiterated. He slipped both arms around Optimus' waist, sat him up and pushed him back into his seat--

--only to have Optimus drag him down by the antlers and burn him with a nuclear kiss that vaporized his neural network.

"Mmph--hey!" Recoiling, Megatron pulled himself away. His back clanged into the opposite wall. He slid to sit, jolted back up and removed the empty energon cube from under his backside. Then he sat again, his red optics gazing into the golden ones flickering online. Oh, Primus, they were liquid suns of sexual promises. "Optimus!"

Prime _laughed_ and it was music. The energon had relaxed him completely.

"That was low, Optimus. _Low_." Megatron found himself grinning in the darkness. He felt his lips sliding up off his fangs. The energon was affecting him too--breaking down his inhibitions. "Not so innocent anymore, are we?"

Those optics met Megatron's head on. "Nobody is in a war."

Fine mist formed on Optimus' optics like condensation on glass. The droplets reached a critical mass and dripped out of sight as streams. He clapped a hand over his eyes and leaned back.

Megatron drank because it made his emotions bearable. For Optimus, it seemed to make controlling his feelings even harder. His pain was as visible as the city lights outside the window.

It was one thing to see Optimus' body wounded. Physical injuries healed. But what about the wounds _nobody_ saw?

Reaching out, Megatron rested his hands on Optimus' cool metal knees. When he wasn't immediately shoved away, he let his palms slide forward and in. From Prime's knees to his suddenly hot thighs, twin rivers of perfect smoothness.

"Optimus..." He let himself remember how this felt before. The memories hurt as much as they pleasured.

Optimus growled and, planting a hand on Megatron's throat, shoved him back. Then he rose and slapped his palms against the wall above Megatron's head. Megatron got a most wonderful up close and personal view of his ex's crotch. The blue codpiece looked black in the light of his red optics.

Oh, Optimus was _blasted_ to make a move like this.

And Megatron knew he was too, because he reacted the way he used to so long ago.

He leaned towards Optimus' left leg, stuck out his tongue and tasted the white metal of his inner thigh. Delicious, like burning steel tinged in smoke. He followed a seam all the way to the codpiece from which it came. He knew Optimus' body so well that he didn't _need_ to see to know where he was.

"Make it go away, Megatron," whispered Optimus, his voice a tenor chord in the chatter just outside the compartment door. "Make it all go away. Please...just for a minute let's forget our war." He planted his foot on the seat next to Megatron, tantalizing him further. "Can we do that?"

"That can be...arranged." Megatron smirked, popping Optimus' codpiece open to expose the three large wires protecting his internal components. The two on either side weren't sensitive--Megatron bypassed them for the one buried beneath them. With his tongue he pushed the other wires aside to find its hidden brother. Rubber wrapped around coiled copper and solder. The years hadn't erased his exotic flavor.

Optimus groaned and his curled fingertips screeched on the wall as his arms slid downwards. Sparks arced off his access port to dribble like glowing dew over the corners of Megatron's mouth. Megatron took him all the way to the edge before shoving him back into his seat. Optimus landed hard on his aft, grunting in pain. The impact sent more static spitting off his port.

"Megatron!" he panted, "What the--"

Megatron's voice dropped a dangerous octave. Now Optimus had him buzzing. He wanted satisfaction. He would have that satisfaction.

Bending over, knowing the effect his velvety voice had on the Autobot, he whispered in his audio sensor, "Get up, _Prime_."

Optimus moaned and did as he was told. He planted his left foot on one seat and his right on the other, using the handrails on either side of the door to maintain his balance. The ceiling was barely high enough to let him stand.

Then he slid down, slowly, into a squat. His fists made grinding noises on the scratched poles. Not once did his eyes leave Megatron's.

"You bastard," Megatron snarled, his internals revving in desire. He slammed Optimus backwards against the compartment door and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Kissing his way down his chest, he crouched to taste his secrets once more. Snapping static tickled at his teeth. "I hate you for this, Optimus..."

Megatron took him to the edge and pulled away a second time.

"Stop that!" Optimus lashed out in frustration. He pushed Megatron into the opposite window and drowned him in a static-filled kiss. Their tongues crackled together. Blue lightning danced between their moving lips. Megatron felt fingertips claw at the seams in his chassis. Those talented fingers found their way to his codpiece and prodded his sweet spot.

He howled and grabbed the rails on either side of the window for balance. "Unh--Optimus!"

Golden eyes stared into his red ones. "Still hate me?"

"I--"

Supple heart-shaped lips swallowed his voice. He melted in their heat and ground against the fingers turning circles around his port wiring. Tiny electric discharges snapped against Optimus' hand.

"Nobody's innocent anymore. Not even me. I've killed people. I've taken _lives_, Megatron, and every time I kill, part of me dies too. What's it like for you?" The fingers pressed harder, until they caused pain. "Does seeing death hurt?"

Megatron's face pinched. He turned his head, grunting. "S-sometimes," he admitted. "Tha-that's why--I never--get close to anybody...I don't even know the names of--" he gasped, "--the grunts I send on the front lines..." shudders raced over his frame, "you can't mourn people you--unh--don't know..."

Optimus pulled back. His optics, golden doors to his fiery spirit, came forward until they filled Megatron's view. "I remember every person. Everyone I've killed, everyone I've seen die, everyone I've sent to their deaths." His hot exhalations puffed across Megatron's chin. "Sometimes--sometimes I envy your ability to be so cold, Megatron. You've always been so cold...nothing phases you. What if I died tomorrow? Heh..." Optimus looked away, "Last night, I sat for an hour with a plasma pistol pressed to my head. I debated pulling the trigger...debated on whether there was a point in going on. Your face crossed my mind. I decided I had to go on one more day. So here I am. But what if I pulled that trigger, Megatron? What _if_?"

Optimus slammed him backwards against the window again. The shatter-proof glass cracked from the pressure. His eyes were desperate with swirls of madness plucking at the outer edges of his shredded purity. "What _if_...?"

The sheer thought was like ice in Megatron's belly. "I would mourn."

Optimus' golden optics shifted down. Megatron felt lips and hands caress his sides, abdomen and pelvis. A narrow, slippery tongue delved into his access port. Megatron stiffened with another low moan.

"Would you cry for me?"

"I--"

Optimus' tongue circled his sweet spot. "_Would_ you?"

It drove Megatron insane with lust. "_Yes_!"

And the glossa moved away. "Me, too."

Gentle lips kissed their way up his stomach, over his chest until heat devoured his mouth. He touched Optimus' cheeks and found them moist with fresh tear streaks.

Megatron hated seeing Optimus cry. It was the energon bringing out everything he hid behind that mask. And he hated it because he couldn't give the one thing that would end those silent tears forever.

Hands cupped his face. Fingers outlined his round lips.

"I love you," Optimus whispered. The sound was an echo of silence, barely audible. "Even when we fight, I love you."

Those soft, excruciatingly honest words were the ultimate caress. They sent Megatron's arousal shooting through the roof. He groaned in need and felt his chest rearranging. The light of his Spark illuminated the dark compartment and cast shadows across Optimus' lips. He could not resist. "_Optimus_..."

That tongue again--this time on his Spark.

"_OPTIMUS!_ Unh...ooh..."

"You want something?" lips kissed around the chamber, spreading white-hot tingling through his trembling frame.

Megatron's composure fell away. He bared his fangs at the ceiling, hissing through his teeth. "Yessssssss!" he growled. His fingers made the metal railings groan in protest. "I wa-unh! I--mm..."

"Tell me," Prime's teasing mouth rubbed side to side against a circuit on Megatron's chamber. It sent his Spark flashing like a beacon gone haywire.

Grabbing Optimus' head with one hand, Megatron kissed him fiercely. "You, slag-it!"

He heard the metallic clicks as Optimus' chest grill shifted. He saw the white Spark light at the edge of his vision. He felt its warmth bathing his body.

Optimus kept his optics on Megatron's. The intensity in his eyes sent more lust through the Decepticon leader's circuitry.

"Oh, Optimus..." Megatron sighed, bit his lip and grabbed Optimus around the waist. With his body he shoved him back against the door. The glass on _that_ window cracked and their feet clanged for purchase on the seats and floor.

Megatron guided his port into contact with Optimus'. Then, as he leaned over to kiss him, he led Optimus' hands to grip the rails and brought their Sparks into full contact.

Optimus interlaced their fingers until only the cold titanium poles stood between their palms. Megatron grasped at them as his vision dissolved briefly into binary code. Two streams of ones and zeroes fell together like stacks of shuffling cards until only one united line remained. In it, Megatron felt the love Optimus still kept locked away, a buried treasure behind his battle mask and military knowledge.

_Slag_...

Megatron mewled, letting his cheek rest on Optimus' shoulder. Littered amidst port pulses he heard his own Spark beating out Prime's name. He could say he hated him all he wanted...but Optimus always knew the truth.

_I still..._

_...I know_.

Optimus' thumbs rubbed against Megatron's. He timed his port zaps to his caresses. Static spat between their bodies. Megatron let the emotions he tried to bury well to the surface, a geyser of love and belonging that hurt because it would only last as long as this Primus-forsaken monorail remained broken.

Optimus stiffened and panted. "Ohh...so close...Mega_tron_...ooh...take me to the top, Mega_tron_! Oh, Primus..." And he actually growled, "..._please_!"

He wrapped those glorious legs around Megatron's waist and shifted his hands to grip the railing above the door. His head tilted back, low moans rising from his vocal processors. The glow of his Spark brightened into a tiny white sun.

Megatron rubbed his hands down Optimus' arms, over the antennae on either side of his head, tantalized his chest and finally slipped around his waist. No space existed between them now. Megatron hid his face in Optimus' throat and ground their pelvises together. Sparks and smoke gushed between them and thin lightning rose off Megatron's antlers like a Jacob's ladder. Their movements screeched against the door.

His head lifted, brilliant red optics gazing up into brightening gold. For one magical second the love he still had for Optimus shone in its naked glory.

_Beloved_...

It sent Optimus straight into overload. Optimus' hands slipped off the pole and slapped flat on the window behind his head, scratching it with his orgasmic passion. His trembling mouth dropped open and his smooth white thighs squeezed tight. He moaned so loud it resonated off the walls. The people in the compartments next door had to know what was going on by now, and at this point Megatron didn't care. Nothing mattered beyond this perfect moment where he had Optimus overloading in his arms.

"Unh...Op...ti...m--AH!" Megatron felt the heat and longing for days past sweep him to a place where the war didn't exist. There was just his Spark beating out the feelings he couldn't verbalize:

_Optimus..._

_I love you._

_Optimus..._

_I need you._

And its answer:

_Megatron..._

_I know._

_Megatron..._

_I'm here._

They were overloading together, begging this Spark-beat in time to last forever. Megatron forgot about everything. He was sharing a shining, glorious instant with the only mech he'd ever loved.

And then everything became suddenly brighter.

Megatron dimly realized the lights had come back on, but it was too late to stop the typhoon raging across his neural network. He moaned, rocked and cried lightning into the ceiling as gentle arms wrapped around his neck. He lost himself in the soft golden eyes bathing him in love. He melted when precious lips surrounded him in a welcoming softness that made sparks fly and swallowed his fears.

Their essences retreated and their shared orgasm gradually dwindled to nothing. Both were singed, panting and glowing red hot around the edges. Condensation from their intakes fogged the edges of the windows.

Megatron gazed into Optimus' optics as the monorail slowly shifted into motion, a reminder that time would not freeze for anything.

"Opti--"

A finger on the lips stopped him. "Shh, Megatron." He put his legs down, pulling Megatron to sit. Megatron brought his mouth upwards, tasting the oily gold tear streaks marring Prime's blue cheeks. He kissed away all evidence of crying. His other hand snaked down to rub Optimus' smooth inner thigh. It was so hot from their joining that it burned his fingers. He let the pain punish him for being a prisoner to his passion.

Optimus wrapped his arm around Megatron's waist. Megatron draped an arm across the seat behind Optimus' back and leaned against his side.

He would stop everything. He would declare the war over in an instant if Optimus realized the Mini-cons were tools. They were the key to the universe--and his idiotic lover believed in indulging their free will!

Well, he'd just keep on fighting until Optimus either saw it his way or--

A tone sounded on the intercom. "Now approaching Central Cybertron."

"That's my stop."

Optimus pulled out of Megatron's arms and stood up. Megatron took his hand. Optimus turned and Megatron leaned up, kissing him deeply. Trying to pry just one more second out of the universe.

Megatron watched Prime's silver mask snap back into place, hiding those beautiful lips from view once more. Optimus slipped out of the compartment. He glanced back as the doors hissed shut between them. His sad eyes were hard, no longer innocent and playful. The scratches his fingers left on the glass cast shadows on his face--dark shapes bearing a frightening resemblance to scars.

Optimus walked away. Megatron scooted to the window, and this time it was his face bearing shadow-scars from their encounter. He glimpsed Optimus on the platform. His red, white and blue frame shrank as the monorail pulled away.

The sky was vermillion. Dawns on Cybertron were always brilliant.

Megatron narrowed his optics. Their angry intensity matched the sky.

Nothing would come between him and his goal. He wanted to conquer the universe and anything that stood in his way perished.

Even Optimus, if necessary.

Sighing, Megatron punched the last undamaged wall and slouched in his seat. The scarred, dented compartment around him smelled like coppery sex and resembled a war zone--a perfect match to his thoughts.

The monorail continued onward. Four more stops and he'd be able to get off this Primus-forsaken vehicle. Until then, he was stuck in a box of memories that wrapped strangling barbed wire around his Spark.

Megatron kissed his fingertips, brushed them over one of the lines on the window and mourned.

_Optimus_...


End file.
